I Love Rain
by Freedom IML
Summary: When the rain pour down, a love story began. My first fic. not very good XD R & R. need suggestion to be better.


**Hello. This is my first fic. Hope can entertain you all o**

 **Sorry for the grammar and other mistake.**

 **Disclaimer : Detective Conan belong to Aoyama Gosho.**

 **This story take time right after Shinichi get his old body back.**

"Shinichi! Wait me!" A beautiful brunette ran across school yard. The said man stop walking and turned around to face the panting Ran. "Why are you walking very fast!?" Ran said while taking several long breath. "Oh, sorry Ran. I didn't know you left behind. I think today will be rain. The sky is getting dark." Shinichi looked up to sky. Ran followed his sight. "Oh, you're right. Lets go before the rain begin"

Shinichi and Ran walked along the way to their house. They chat and tease each other, don't care about the darker sky. Soon, rain began to pour down heavily. They ran together and ended stuck under a closed shop front roof. The rain seem wouldn't stop soon.

After half an hour stood there, Ran feel weary. Shinichi noticed that and took initiative to ask Ran to walk home in the rain. "Ne, Ran, the rain wouldn't stop soon. Lets just walk in the rain. Moreover, isn't that walk together in the rain is romantic?" Shinichi smirked and didn't aware of what he said. Ran blushed. But she nodded to express her approval. "Ok. Let me remove my jacket first." Ran watched him in confuse. "Use this to cover yourself" He gave her his jacket. "No, i can use mine. Use that to cover yourself" "But Ran, you use white shirt." Ran stare at him confusedly. Then the thought sneak into her mind. She'll soaked wet and everyone can see through her shirt. She blushed. "Oh" There was silence in the air for a while. "Uh, then you use your jacket. And we'll be soaked together. Moreover, it's fun to walk in the rain." Ran said. "Ok. But, are you sure? What if you catch cold?" " Aw, come on Shinichi, i'm not that weak" "Ok. Lets run in three"

So, at third count, Shinichi hold Ran's hand and pulled her to ran with him. They ran hand in hand and laughed because Shinichi uniform splashed by water when he stepped onto large and deep puddle. They stopped. "Hey! Ran, lets join me!" He grin mischievously. "N-No, thanks Shinichi." Ran answer nervously while she wave her hand. "Aw, come on Raaaann.." he caught her wrist and pulled her towards him. Unconsiously, he pulled her too hard. She fell into his arm. He hugged her tightly. Ran stepped onto the puddle and splashed water over her and him. They laughed and unaware of their position. Suddenly, Ran tensed and Shinichi aware of their position. Before Shinichi get opportunity to loose his embrace, Ran relaxed and hugged him tightly and lean her head on his chest. "I miss you" Shinichi surprised but soon tighten his embrace. "I miss you too. So much"

They stayed like that for a while. Shinichi can felt Ran shiver because of the cool air. "Come on. Lets go home. We're going to freeze." Ran nodded against his chest. They walked home hand in hand. After like forever, actually just ten minutes, they arrived at Shinichi's house. Shinichi unlocked the gate and door. He let her enter first, then go after her and closed the door. "Wait here, i go to get some towels." He quickly got two towels and handed one to her. They dried their hair quickly. "Now, take a hot bath while i get you clothes, okay?" "Kay.."

Then Ran had a long warm and nice bath. When she peeped out her head from bathroom, she saw a towel, shirt, and a pair of socks in front of the bathroom. She took them into bathroom and wore the shirt and socks in the bathroom. The shirt huge. It length reach her mid thigh. She got out from bathroom and sought for Shinichi. She heard shower sound from another bathroom and relieved. She go to the kitchen and make two mugs of hot cocoa. When she went to living room, there's a large and thick blanket in the couch. But Shinichi nowhere in sight. She put down the mugs on the table. "Shinichi!" "Wait for a minute! I try to find any pants that can fit to you!" Shinichi shouted from his room. Ran just stood there, don't know what to do.

Ten minutes passed. Shinichi went to living room with dissapointed face. "Uh, sorry Ran, i can't find any pants. All my pants are too large for you" Shinichi scratch his "It's okay. I'll just use the blankets." Ran pull the shirt down to cover her legs more. "Oh, Ran! How can i use that shirt again. It look very good on you!" Shinichi smirk mischievously. Ran blushed. "Ehh.." "I'm just kidding" Shinichi sat on the couch. Ran sat beside him. He spread the blanket over them. They took a sip from the mugs. They sat in silence and just watch televison.

After a moment, Ran lean her head on his shoulder and her torso on his chest. He surprised for the second time. But he put an arm to half hug her. He whispered in her ear. "Ran, you know?" "Know what?" She tilt her head to face Shinichi. He stare at her with soft eyes and smile. "I love you" Ran flushed. Butterflies in her stomatch become vultures and fly in a hurry. But she managed to answer. "I-i love you too" They stare at each other for a while. He lean closer to her face and close his eyes. She close her eyes and parted her lips. He lean closer..

And they kissed...


End file.
